Yo Gabba Gabba! The Wizard of Yo
Toodee and Foofa have been twister into the wrong place, so they need help from Scarecrow (Muno), Tinrobot (Plex) and Lion (Brobee) to get to Emerald City to get The Wizard of Yo (DJ Lance) and get them back home. Plot 'The film begins with DJ Lance Rock say hello to the kids and tell them today is Foofa's birthday and everyone in Gabba Land are going to surprise for her in Muno Land, Plex, Brobee, Muno and DJ Junior are putting up decorations while Princess Winnie, Katie Mealey, Leah, Roddy, Princess Ella and Princess Robyn are rapidly present for her and and DJ Lance is baking a birthday cake for Foofa. Toodee can take Foofa somewhere so she can't see what her friends are up too. Then suddenly a twister came and twisting around Gabba Land including Toodee and Foofa, they were going to hide somewhere and they hide inside Plex's car. But the twisters begin to twisted Toodee and Foofa in Plex's car. Toodee and Foofa were sceaming as loud as they can until the twister had dropped them to the ground. When Toodee and Foofa got out of Plex's car they see some strange place that they never see before including Toodee have a collar on and Foofa have on a blue dress. Then suddenly they see a good witch name Glinda (Aroma) and the munchkins who's told Toodee and Foofa that they free them from the wicked witch of the east with the ruby slippers. Than suddenly, a evil witch name Wicked Witch of the West (Divana) came and she wants the ruby slippers from her sister, the wicked witch of the east. But Glinda use her wand to switch the slippers from the witch of the east to Foofa's feet. The witch of the west beg Foofa to give the slippers to her, but Glinda told the witch to be gone before someone dropped the house on her too, then the witch of the west left. Toodee told Glinda that she and Foofa want to go back home to Gabba Land for Foofa's birthday party. Glinda told the girls that the only way to get them back home to Gabba Land is to ask The Wizard of Yo (DJ Lance) for help. She also asked them to follow the yellow brick road by Foofa's new shoes so she and Toodee follow it immediately. When they get there Toodee and Foofa meet Scarecrow (Muno) who don't have a brain to help him think so he joins the girls to see the wizard of yo to ask him for a brain. Toodee, Foofa and Scarecrow have meet Tinrobot (Plex) who lost his heart for love so he join them to see the wizard of yo to ask him for a heart. Then they meet Lion (Brobee) who was scared and don't have any courage to scare anyone so he join Toodee, Foofa, Scarecrow and Tinrobot to see the wizard of yo to give him some courage.